1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program for controlling an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward converting information into electronic form. As a result, image processing apparatuses such as printers and fax machines that are used to output the digitized information, and image processing apparatuses such as scanners that are used to digitize documents, have become indispensable.
Such image processing apparatuses are usually provided with an imaging capability, an image forming capability, a communication capability, or the like, and are configured as an MFP (multifunction peripheral) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, or copier.
As a model of the image forming and outputting processes of digitized information, image forming apparatuses that adopt an electrophotographic method are used for developing with developer an electrostatic latent image obtained by exposing a photoreceptor and for transferring the developed image to a recording medium (typically paper). Some electrophotographic image forming apparatuses use a separating mechanism for separating an image holding member that holds a developed developer image from a pressing member that presses the paper against the image holding member at a transfer unit that transfers the developed image on paper.
It sometimes happens that paper gets jammed and is not conveyed to the transfer unit, leaving the toner image to be formed directly on the pressing member, which is undesirable.